Education
There are no classes in Pnumatica. No one is restricted to being one thing and there are no filler levels. Your characters Education is a reflection of his or her experiences in life and what was learned along the way. If skills are the bones of a character Education is the meat. With a vast and varied world there are many, many paths of development for your character. For ease of navigation Education is broken down into three branches; Technical, Social and Physical. Each category is then broken into fields of study. Within the fields of study are your educational choices. Once again there are no classes so just because you choose something from the Medic field doesn't mean next time you have experience to spend you can't pick up education in the field of the politician or marksman or.. well you get the idea. That being said higher levels of learning require basic studies. Every Education has three (or five?)* levels of education; Bachelors, Masters, Doctoral (or GED, Associates, Bachelors, Masters, Doctoral)* Each level has requirements. After all if your character doesn't have the smarts and fundamental training to be a Surgeon then you wouldn't be able to pick up a scalpel one day and perform brain surgery. A GM may details on how much stuff costs here and how to spend xp on educations *TBD based on how much content we can brew up Technical Scientist 'General Scientist Educations' Bachelors: requires:Intelligence and at least one science skill Good Focused Researcher: (requires:none) You do not suffer fatigue when researching using non-social methods and may stay in a focused state for 48 hours without sleep. Masters: requires:Intelligence and at least one science skill Great Precise Planner: (requires:none) When pursuing scientific answers any question you ask that begins with Who, What, When, Why or Where you may use Intelligence as key trait for the Manipulation: Interview skill. Doctoral: requires:Intelligence and at least one science skill Superb Opps...: (requires: none) If you fail any intelligence skill while attempting to create something new you get an automatic re-roll using your Luck in place of the skills rank. If you succeed you discover something new, though not what you were attempting. GM discretion. 'Archeologist' Bachelors: requires: Social Science and Intelligence of Good or better Carbon sight: (requires: Perception Fair) At a glance you can tell the age of an object (non-living thing) within 100 years. With one minute of study you can identify age of object within 50 years and with 5 within 20 years. Gentle hands: (requires: agility or reflexes fair) When handling fragile things you never accidentally break them, even when rushed. This does not add bonuses to an object so it will not prevent someone else from smashing an object in your hands. Excavator: (requires: Earth Science: Geology +1) You can extract anything from the earth without damaging it within half the time of a typical laborer. Masters: requires: Social Science and Intelligence of Great or better and at least one bachelor level archeologist education Origin sight: (requires: Perception good )At a glance you can tell the lineage of a person or object back 100 years, 500 years with one minute of study and 1000 years with 5 minutes. One mans junk:(requires: Charisma or Willpower good) When buying or selling artifacts your knowledge of its real worth grants you extraordinary appraisal skill. When rolling appraisal you cannot fail by more then 10% of an objects price if that object is at least 20 years old. On a successful appraisal you gain an additional 10% adjustment on price in your favor. Preserver:(requires: Social science: archeology +2 ) With one hour of prep and 20credits per 5 cu ft. you can increase the hardiness of any object against normal wear and tear increasing its damage absorption by 0k1. This does not protect objects from direct assault but rather environmental damage such as wind, water, fire, etc. Doctoral: requires: Social Science and Intelligence of Fantastic or better and at least one masters level archeologist education Tools of the ancients:(requires: Social science: archeology +3 ) You are so knowledgeable with ancient objects that you treat any tool or device over the age of 20 years as if the key trait is Intelligence Weapons of the ancients:(requires:agility or reflexes good ) You gain 1k0 to strike and 0k1 damage with any archaic weapon older then 20 years of age. Knowledge of the ancients:(requires: willpower or charisma great ) You can identify and use magical artifacts using your social science skill as if it was the related magic skill at -1 ladder step. 'Biologist' Bachelors: requires: Life Science and Intelligence of Good or better Green thumb: (requires: botany +1 ) Plants you grow never disease, unless you mean to, they grow 25% faster and larger then normal. When instructing other on how to grow plants they grow 10% faster and larger. Animal lover: (requires: zoology +1 ) Animals have a natural attraction to you and rarely become hostile towards you. Domestic animals simply refuse to attack you and become friendly with the smallest gesture of good will. If you deliberately attack an animal you loose this ability for a day. An animal in the presence and under direct order of its owner will still attack on command. Does not work on wild predators. Darwinism: (requires: perception +2 ) You know on sight the classification from Life to Species of any natural living organism. With 5 min of study you can discern a living things entire evolutionary chain and region of origin. Masters: requires: ''Life Science and Intelligence of Great or better and at least one bachelors level biologist education '''Plants have feelings too': (requires: charisma +3 ) You can sense the feelings of any plant you touch. You gain a vague sense of its health and happiness. When treating plants for injury or illness your outcome (if positive) is doubled; curing twice as many wounds, reducing recover time by 50%, etc. Loyal as a Dog: (requires: zoology +2 ) You knowledge of animals gives you a vast understanding of animal behavior. Any animal you raise or rear can never be turned against you. When treating animals for injury or illness your outcome (if positive) is doubled; curing twice as many wounds, reducing recover time by 50%, etc. You may use your Intelligence or Willpower as the key stat for Animal handling. All about the Eco: (requires: Manipulation +3 ) Cause and effect between human, plant, animal and the world is apparent to you. When persuading someone to do the right thing by the environment you may use your Charisma or Intelligence as the key trait. You also rally 20% more supporters for the cause. Doctoral: requires: ''Life Science and Intelligence of Fantastic or better and at least one masters level biologist education '''Enchanted forest': (requires:Charisma +4) You can identify Veiled plant species and may use Manipulation and Behavior Modification skills on plants. Plants you grow now respond to your commands and you may crossbreed plants that normally could not be possible. Beauty in the beast: (requires:Zoology +3) You can identify Veiled non-sentient beasts and my use Animal Handling and Manipulation skills on them. You may cross-breed animals within their family (amphibians, birds, fishes, mammals, reptiles). Two earths one Eco: (requires:Any two life science specialties +2) You've realized something in the structure of the Eco-system does not fit, there is another side to our world and you will find it. You can identify, if not access, passages through the Veil. 'Earth Scientist' Bachelors: requires:''Earth Science and Intelligence of Good or better '''What goes up': (requires: Navigation +2 or Earth Science: Meteorology +1) Your study of objects above has given you increased reaction times to treats from above. By calculating trajectory and speed you may use your Intelligence as key trait for any Notice: Spot, Reaction: Dodge, or Agility: Flight skill if the subject is in the air or coming from above you. Must come down: (requires: Earth Science: Geology+1) Your understanding of the Mohs' scale (hardness of minerals) goes beyond knowing how hard a rock is. With 1 minute of study you can determine the weakest point of any mineral based object. Masters: requires:''Earth Science and Intelligence of Great or better and at least one bachelors level Earth Scientist education The Astrology Theory: (''requires:Navigation: astronomy+1 AND Perception +2) You've looked to the Babylonian study of the stars to predict outcomes. Once per game session or per week in game (whichever is shorter) you may choose to learn one of the following things: A persons highest trait, 2 advantages or disadvantages (chosen randomly) Winds from the east: (requires: Earth Science: Meteorology +2 AND Navigation: mapping or astronomy +1 ) You are highly skilled at predicting weather patterns on the move. When flying or navigating the skys you can find the quickest, longest air streams. Your flight times are reduced by 20% and you may use your Intelligence as a key trait when rolling any skill necessary to negotiate storms while in the air. West bound currents: (requires: Earth Science: Oceanography +2 AND Navigation: mapping or astronomy +1 ) Your understanding of the ocean allow you greater resolve at sea. Your sailing times are reduced by 20% and you may use your Intelligence as a key trait when rolling any skill necessary to negotiate storms while in the water. Doctoral: requires: ''Earth Science and Intelligence of Fantastic or better and at least one masters level Earth Scientist education Written in the stars:(''requires: Navigation: Astronomy +3 ) Your studies of the heavens have led you to realize the gods are real, whether you believed in them before or not now you know they are real. You can now begin to study faith spells, if you haven't done so already, you can use your Intelligence as the key stat for faith magic. The life stream: (requires: Earth Science: Geology+3 ) Your studies of the earth have led you to study and give you the basic understanding of the Rus material Shar. You may modify a Shar after its creation in one of the follow ways: extend its uses by 25%, expand its area of effect by 20% or enhance its damage by 1k1. 'Chymist' Bachelors: requires: ''Physical Science: Chymistry +1 and Intelligence of Good or better Intro to Shar (''requires: Earth Science: Geology+1) You understand the extraction process of Shar and can extract partially used Shar in order recharge other Shar. The extract does not induce new properties into the Shar you are recharging. You may also use Shar energy to power any liquid fuel driven device and run it at twice its normal rate. Chemical coefficiency (requires:Formal science+2) When extracting and combing chemicals compounds you are far more efficient then the next guy. You may extract or combine two chemicals with a single skill check. Cooking is a science, baking is a science (requires: Arts:Cooking +1) Your understanding of food chemistry allows you to concoct food using scientific theory. You may use your intelligence as key trait for the Arts: Cooking skill. Masters: requires: ''Physical Science: Chymistry +2 and Intelligence of Great or better and at least one bachelors level chymist education Conservation of Shar (''requires: Earth Science: Geology+2 ) You may roll Physical Science: Chymistry to effectively change Shar just as if it were a chemical compound. This results in changing the elemental property of the Shar from one to another. All other properties of the Shar remain the same. Sulfur, so good (requires: Life Science+3 ) When creating biometabolic reactions you can expand the results to the homo sapien entity by psomophagy... You can create potions that enhance physical, mental traits. Such potions can do one of three things: Increase strength, stamina, agility or reflexes. Increase Perception, Willpower, Intelligence, or Charisma. Or recover wounds at twice the normal rate. Soul Food (requires: Arts:Cooking +2 ) Your culinary recipes can be chemically designed to enhance the human experience. Anyone who consumes a meal cooked by you recovers from mental or physical fatigue at twice the normal rate. Doctoral: requires: ''Physical Science: Chymistry +3 and Intelligence of Fantastic or better and at least one masters level chymist education Compound Shar (''requires: Earth Science: Geology+3 ) You may swap aspects of Shar to your liking. E.G. you can take the duration of one Shar and swap it with another. Just as energy matter cannot be destroyed neither can an aspect of the Shar. You must replace one aspect with another. Transmogrify (requires: Life Science +4 AND Formal science+3) Your understanding of reactions and compounds allow you to reproduce minor magical effects. You may begin to take ranks in Arcanist however your spells must be created in the lab and administered by potion or injection. Eccentric Taste (requires: Arts:Cooking +3 ) Your scientific approach to cooking has lead you to cook many different foods for many different people. Along the way you have learned that not all your diners are human. In the pursuit of culinary perfection you've adjusted your cuisine to match the tastes of the varied creatures of the Veil. You may roll Art: Cooking to identify the diet of the Veiled. You may also use Cooking to tame or at least distract wild Veiled creatures. Further more your reputation among veiled societies as a chef is prestigious enough that they may allow you cater their events. 'Physicist' Bachelors: requires:''Physical Science: Physics +1 and Intelligence of Good or better The Discipline of Newton (''requires: Formal science +1 AND Defense +1 ) “They are not laws of motion but a way of life.” Your understanding Force, velocity and the human body is beyond physical limitations. You may use your intelligence as key trait for any Defense: Parry skill roll. What is known not seen (requires: Formal science: logic+1) You have a vast understanding of architecture and structural engineering. You may use your Intelligence for any Notice skills to find hidden rooms. Additionally you never get lost inside the air vents, mechanical access, pipes or other normal building interiors. This does not extend to constructions, such as mazes, that are built intentionally abnormal. Steam, physics, and you (requires:Mechanics +2 ) Pneumatic engineering plays a huge role in day to day life and the average person knows the basics of gas, pressure and the motion it creates. You are beyond average. You can identify a pneumatic device on sight and may use the Mechanics skill in place of Vehicle operations so long as the vehicle is pneumatic. Masters: Physical Science: Physics +2 and Intelligence of Great or better and at least one bachelors level Physicist education Student of Newtonian Arts (requires: Willpower +2 and Endurance +1) Your fanatic study of the applications and theories of motion have lead you to discover a new level of mind over body. You may use your Willpower in place of Stamina for Endurance skill rolls. Load bearing (requires: Architecture+3) You can't (yet) life rocks with your mind but your understanding weight distribution certainly gives you an advantage. You may add your Intelligence to your Strength for the purpose of lifting heavy things. When designing or building structures any load bearing supports have 50% more wound points. When deconstructing structures, using any means, you add 1k1 damage to load bearing supports. Super potato gun (requires: Mechanics: pneumatic devices+2 ) Any pneumatic projectile weapon you design gains 10% maximum range, 1k0 damage and you may specify one extra (gm approved) modification without increasing the TN of the craft roll. Doctoral: Physical Science: Physics +3 and Intelligence of Fantastic or better and at least one bachelors level Physicist education Sifu Netwon (requires:Melee Weapons, Defense, Formal science and Edurance +2 ) Combining the laws of motion and extreme physical training you have unlocked the master form of Newton. Every time you are struck in melee you gain an immediate and opposite reactive attack. This extra attack takes place on your opponents turn and if it hits strikes in the same location as the attack that hit you. You may use your intelligence as key trait for damage with melee or unarmed weapons, all Defense skills and Melee skills. Reactor Vent Shafts (requires: Architecture+3, Formal science: logic +1 and Mechanics +2) The physics and logic of structural mechanics is so obvious that no matter what you build or design there will not be a single weak point that can cause the entire structure to fail beyond moderate repair. This extends to anything you design be it housing, weapons or vehicles. In game terms this translates into the fact that anything you make can be repaired and repair time is half of that of what it would typically be. Pneumatic Man (requires: Mechanics: pneumatic devices+3 ) Any pneumatic powered armor, limb or body attachment you create weights half as much gains DR 1k1 and runs twice as long as normal before needing to refill gasses. You may use your Intelligence for Armor: powered skill rolls and any weapons skill rolls to hit that are integrated into the pneumatic armor. Artisan Woodsmith: paths: furniture, housing, wheelwright, sculptor Metalsmith: paths: armorsmith, weaponsmith, locksmith, gunsmith, jewlsmith Masonsmith: paths: sculpting, structures, potter Clothsmith: paths: tailor, leatherworker Foodsmith: paths: chef, bartender Medic Natural Medicine: herbs, acupuncture, mind-body Scientific Medicine: doctors, field medics, therapist Pilot Driver: Seaman: Airman: Social * Investigator * Politician * Rogue * Entertainer Physical * Martial artist * Weapons master * Marksman * Infiltrator